The Scare
by Her Honour
Summary: It was an ordinary mission was Kakuzu gets tired of Deidara's complaints about Ishiko having to puke, so he gives the blond something to be scared about for his little "sister", Ishiko. KakuzuxOC KakuzuxIshiko Oneshot drabble Rated M for preg talk


I guess this is some drabble or an AU situation, but it goes along with my "Silence" story, and off-topic. This is more of a oneshot. So enjoy

-----------------------------

This was a stupid mission. But a mission with Ishiko made things a bit lighter. But the mission was also with Deidara, and the pain look in Ishiko's eyes made it Kakuzu's pain as well. Deidara refused to talk to her, and it broke little Ishiko's heart. Even though it made Kakuzu jealous that the blond had known Ishiko throughout her childhood, he still wanted his little Uke happy. But they had to make another stop because of Ishiko's illness was growing –though neither Kakuzu and Deidara knew about it- but this time it was affecting her stomach, every hour or so she had to stop to puke her guts out. She was sure this wasn't part of Huntington's disease. But she reminded herself to ask Sasori about it when they got back to one of their meetings, or at least have Kakuzu ask for her, since Sasori was the only one so far who knew about the two of them. It was perhaps the fifth time before Deidara actually commented.

"Revolting…" Ishiko murmured in the bathroom, the sound or running water mixed with the deep heaves of her puking. She wiped at her brow from the sweat and tears were threatening to leak out from the shame she always felt at puking. But she heaved again and Kakuzu felt himself wince. Even outside, he could hear her. But what was wrong? He had never heard about any sickness besides flu that made a person throw up continually.

"Hey, is Ishiko-chan still throwing up, un?" Deidara asked lifting a brow, he didn't want to be around to hear the disgusting noises but he thought enough time had passed and she'd be fine, but he grimaced as he heard the brunette cough and give out odd noises like she was dying from within the bathroom. Kakuzu had a sparkle of amusement rise in his eyes at the young man's reaction.

"Yes. If you ignore her, why do you label her as a good friend?" He asked. Deidara's eyes shifted to the side and he shrugged.

"Force of habit I guess, un." And he sat down next to Kakuzu on the small wooden bench; he closed his eyes and tried to focus on a noise other than Ishiko's puking. But nothing really came to his ears except for birds.

"Do you know what's wrong with her, un?" Deidara asked, he guessed since everyone by now knew that Kakuzu and Ishiko have been fucking behind closed doors, well, except Hidan. Kakuzu turned to look at the blond.

"And why the hell would I know?" But he wished he did, that way he could make her better. If there was a solution to Ishiko's pain, he would take care of it. Deidara shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to hide it anymore, un." Deidara's eyes went into a sly look and he leaned toward the older man. Kakuzu glared at such talk.

"And what would I be hiding brat?" He dared to ask.

"That you two do the humpty-lumpty behind closed doors, un." Deidara actually grinned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kakuzu hid his surprise and shock. He was so sure nobody knew, and he was so sure he had done so well to cover his tracks. Did leader know? But id Deidara, the most idiotic knew, and then the whole organization must know! He must be slacking.

"So you would know if anything's wrong with her, un!" Deidara said again after the small silence. Kakuzu glared and turned to look at the ground. A small scenario played in his mind and underneath his mask, a smirk of mischief appeared.

"You really want to know what's wrong." Kakuzu asked. Deidara nodded eagerly. Kakuzu looked to the side for a short moment before looking at the artist.

"She's **pregnant**."

Deidara stared.

And stared.

But then the words of Kakuzu sank in deep into his mind and his muscles finally started to move.

His jaw dropped and he backed away. How could he let such a thing happen!!? He was supposed to keep watch over Ishiko whenever Keisuke was gone! He made that vow years ago! But he let his guard down and now the girl he treated like a younger sister, be seduced and impregnated by the monster of the Akatsuki. Of course, they were all monsters, but Kakuzu was the worst of all! Zetsu or Kisame would be better than _**him**_!! Wait, he calmed himself and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Maybe she cheated on him? A spark of hope flickered in his eye and Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow.

"And it's _**mine**_." He finished, almost reading Deidara's mind. He almost cried out and he covered his mouth whole retaliating as if he were hit. Kakuzu would have chuckled -but he kept his reputation as a stoic figure- at the Deidara's reaction, and he watched with amusement as the blond choked on his breathe and his eyes went wide with disbelief.

"No way!!" Suddenly he found some reassurance in himself again. Kakuzu grew disappointed. He was supposed to be angry, flustered. But instead now he was smiling? Was he really slacking off as a villain?

"Your sperm's too fucking old to work! Un!!" He let out barks of laughter and Kakuzu didn't like it, somehow this all turned and backfired right on his face. But he felt his eye twitch. But he really wished Ishiko **was **puking her guts out right now because she was pregnant. He really wished it **was** his baby that Ishiko was pregnant with. But sudden realization struck him. She never will. He was too old, no matter how young he looked. It would simply never work. But a small selfish beyond reason sense of security filled him, that way he'll never have to share her with some useless, needy slab of meat.

"I'm sorry…" A small voice quivered and Deidara quickly sobered.

"I figured it out. I noticed Kisame-sama and Itachi-sama were arguing this morning about the take-out that was in the fridge. I ate some last night and it turns out, Kisame had the stomach flu and I caught it too." Kakuzu felt both relief and disappointment. Deidara looked to the side.

"So just food-poisoning? Un." Deidara groaned and started to walk down the hill, followed by Kakuzu and Ishiko. Ishiko stole a glance at Kakuzu and she blushed lightly, her fingers brushing against his own. He enjoyed the simple touch and complied by patting her on the head.

"I hope you didn't confuse it for anything else." Ishiko stated quickly, slightly mad at Deidara. He hunched over and burst out laughing. Ishiko looked at him questioningly and looked at the older male beside her. He had his stoic face and he simply shrugged before continuing.

-------------------------------------

I'm just popping out stories today aren't I? Don't worry the next chappy of "Silence" is coming soon!


End file.
